Radio Broker
Radio Broker is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City, hosted by Juliette Lewis. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station to include all songs. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' Exclusive for The Lost and Damned }} Deleted songs *The Virgins - "One Week of Danger" (2008) *Celebration - "Fly the Fly" (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007) *Datarock - "Computer Camp Love" (2005) *The Go! Team - "Junior Kickstart" (2003) *UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - "Restless" (2007) *VHS or Beta- "Burn It All Down" (2007) *Blonde Acid Cult - "Calypso" (2008) *Free Blood - "Quick and Painful" (2007) *The Carps - "Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls)" (2008) *The Carps - "Veronica Belmont" (2008) *TK Webb & The Visions - "Shame" (2008) *Scissors for Lefty - "Consumption Junction" (2008) *The Soft Pack - "Nightlife" (2008) *Foxylane - "Same Shirt" (2007) *Kudu - "Give Me Your Head" (2009) *Tame Impala - "Half Full Glass of Wine" (2008) *The Bronx - "Knifeman" (2008) Videos Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: TBoGT/TLAD Gallery RadioBrokerad.png|Billboard Advertisement. Trivia *"Borderline" by Freeland, "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" by Kreeps and "Command" by Foxylane anachronistically appear in the game as they were released in 2009, despite the game's storyline taking place in 2008. *This is the favourite radio station of Mori and Brucie Kibbutz, and one of the favourite stations of the Liberty City Triads. *The song "Inside The Cage" by Juliette and the Licks plays in the credits for GTA IV. *The song "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" by the Boggs is featured in the second trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, "Looking for That Special Someone". **"Vagabond" by the Greenskeepers is used in the official TV commercial for Grand Theft Auto IV. **"Get Innocuous" by LCD Soundsystem was used in the "Liberty City" commercial for Grand Theft Auto IV. *This station plays at the Express Car Service depot, as well as both Memory Lanes bowling alleys during The Lost and Damned. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if Luis Lopez is in a Taxi and asks the driver to switch to this station, he will refer to it as "the hipster rock station." See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars and only tracks by . *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance-punk instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Radio Mirror Park - an indietronica and contemporary new wave radio in GTA IV that plays a song by . *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. Navigation }}de:Radio Broker es:Radio Broker nl:Radio Broker pl:Radio Broker Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Alternative Stations